


Crappy? Life Decisions and Hard Landings

by Lexotaco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, silly boys who dont know theyre in love, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexotaco/pseuds/Lexotaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding himself on the ground, Hinata decides to question every life choice he has ever made, starting off with what got him here in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crappy? Life Decisions and Hard Landings

Finding himself on the ground, Hinata decides to question every life choice he has ever made, starting off with what got him here in the first place.

The team had ended its evening practice, just a normal night of volleyball and bickering between teammates (mostly between Hinata and Kageyama). Kageyama had already finished changing, and was waiting for Hinata near the door, because tonight was one of their -now usual- “study” days as they liked to call it.

“Can I shower when I get there, im so gross” Hinata half questions, half states, trying to free himself from his jacket he somehow got tangled in.

“I want to shower first.” Kageyama finds himself a seat on the bench, watching as Hinata continues to struggle “it’s my house, dumbass.”

“Ah, come on, I’m a guest Kageyamaaa!” the boy almost shouts, shoving his arms through and pointing a glare towards the taller.

“No” is all he says, standing up and going back towards the door, ready to leave. Hinata lets out a whine, stomping his foot (he’s really not throwing a tantrum, he swears), when Tanaka asks a question he should have known better not to.

“Well why doesn’t whoever gets there first, take a shower first?” he asks innocently, Suga looking up with a face of despair to see that it’s too late and the pair are already out of the door.

The two sprint down the streets, both getting to Kageyama’s house at the same time. Hinata stands at the door impatiently while he waits for the door to be unlocked, (“really?!”  “how is that a fair race!?”) and then the two are in as bags are thrown everywhere and shoes are being kicked off. The two even start ripping of their shirts and shorts, wanting to be prepared for when they get to the shower.

Within the chaos of taking their clothes off, Kageyama ends up between Hinata and the way to the bathroom, and apparently at that moment, Hinata chooses the decision to jump onto Kageyama’s back (this was probably the life choice that brought this upon him), wrapping tightly around the other so that he couldn’t move easily. And in the case of Hinata and Kageyama, if they’re touching, there’s a 98% chance they’ll be fighting, and that doesn’t fail them in this moment. The two struggle, Kageyama reaching up to try and pull at Hinata’s thighs, while this only makes Hinata clench tighter. Kageyama succeeds in pulling one leg loose and begins to turn his body in, trying to twist the other off. What he doesn’t take account of is the step that leads up out of the foyer, so when he steps back, trying to turn, he trips, which leaves a flailing boy (Hinata of course) soaring through the air, and landing right on top of Kageyama.

The fall had left the two in a very awkward and intimate position, Hinata planted on top of Kageyama’s thigh, the two meeting stares in their horizontal state. As if the position wasn’t worse enough, Hinata realized he had his own little (not like that, shut up) problem, one that had him wishing he could disappear.

With the way he had landed, it wouldn’t be difficult for Kageyama to notice his newly found, semi-hard length pressing against his leg. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, as he begins to short circuit, embarrassment spreading to every corner in his body, when he finds, no, there is no way out of this, when Kageyama moves to lift Hinata up, succeeding in rubbing his knee into what he could now definitely feel was Hinata’s dick.

He finds himself letting out a small, “ahh-“ before he can even think about what’s happening, immediately shutting his eyes tight, ready to wail “It’s not what you think, physical activity just riles me up Bakageyama!” when he’s cut off by Kageyama sliding his knee up, once again, and directly into his crotch.

A gasp escapes Hinata and he opens his eyes to find Kageyama now staring at the wall, crimson creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. Hinata watches as Kageyama continues to look at the wall, while he lifts his knee once again, proving that, no, these are definitely not accidents.

“Is-is that okay?” asks Kageyama, now pointing his embarrassed glare towards Hinata, only to look away, again, the second their eyes meet.

Hinata stares, wide-eyed, unable to form any coherent though, let alone words. He manages to nod his head once, a quick snap up and down, to try and get the point across. When Kageyama slides his leg up for another time, Hinata tries to match him, applying his own pressure onto their connected bodies. This moment is when he finds that he is not the only one with his own “problem.”

Kageyama lets his own gasp of pleasure slip into the now-warm room, lifting his hands to place them -somewhat awkwardly- on Hinata’s hips, grasping firmly as they continue to rut against one another.

The two are lost in hisses and pleasured gasps, Hinata scooting up to fit their bodies more tightly together. In this new, more comfortable, position Hinata opens his eyes to find Kageyama’s face much closer. Kageyama’s eyes are clenched tight, probably closing sometime during the intense pleasure. Hinata only watches for a few seconds more, before he finds his own hand reaching to Kageyama’s face, hovering just over his cheek.

“can I..can I kiss you?” he barely whispers, not taking the time to consider what his words might mean, what kissing would do, taking this situation far beyond just a freak-accident (but really now.)

The taller boy’s eyes shoot open, all movement seizing right away. His gaze landing on Hinata’s now -frighteningly- reddening face, before he lifts a hand off the smaller boy’s hip to grasp the back of his neck and push him forward to gently press their lips together. The light pressure cascades into more, and they begin melding their lips, finding a rhythm as easy as they always do.

It isn’t long before Hinata lets out one of his infamous whines against Kageyama’s lips, thrusting forward suddenly, as if just realizing the lack of movement between their bodies. Kageyama is nothing other than happy to comply, beginning his own thrusts to match that of the smaller’s, the both of them becoming more of a mess, words slurred by pressing of lips.

“I-I think I’m going to.. finish soon.” Hinata mumbles out, Kageyama replying with a sturdy grunt, as they continue to move against each other.

They continue to grind together and then Kageyama gives one big thrust, whispering a semblance of Hinata’s name as he lazily rides out his finish, that one word enough for Hinata to follow right after, an almost-silent scream accompanying him.

Hinata relaxes completely, draping his body over Kageyama’s, resting his head just below his chin. Looking up, he finds Kageyama’s eyes closed once again, he looks as if he’s about ready to fall asleep. Hinata tilts his head up, digging his chin into the other boy’s chests, a glint in his eyes.

“Sooo….” He draws out the word, bringing his hand up to poke at the sleepy boy’s face.

“So, what?” he replies, lifting his own hand to grab Hinata’s, dropping it down to the carpet, but not letting go, leaving their hands clasped together. Hinata couldn’t hide the smile that began to bloom on his face even if he tried -and he was trying-, continuing to watch Kageyama, rubbing his chin back and forth when he got no other response.

“Kageyamaaaaaa~” he begins to move his body back and forth as well, never being able to hide his impatience. The boy in question finally opens his eyes, peering at the tangle of limbs taking up the space on his body.

“Quit moving, we’re dirty and gross,” watching as the smaller boy stills, planting his cheek back down on his chest, pout slightly visible from his angle. He adds, “we can talk later” then decides to add a “dumbass” for good measure.

Hinata can’t help but hear the softness embellished in the word, not the usual insult, but its own form of endearment (it’s Kageyama, he’ll take what he can get). Although, he is surprised with a soft pressure on the top of his head, only being able to come from the boy below him, and he thinks that it is enough for now, the action speaking louder than any other words could.

He lifts up to press his own small peck to Kageyama’s chin, watching as the boy’s face heats up for the nth time that night, laughing as Kageyama pushes him off.

“I’m gross, I’m going to clean up,” he says, walking towards the hall that contains the bathroom. Hinata scrambles from the floor and dashes up onto his feet, a flash of orange, and as he runs forward, he can hear the tell-tale signs of Kageyama running after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not a pun in the title. (yes it is)
> 
> Kagehina is too much for me, they make me do crazy things like write up dirty stories. Thank you to all who reads through my semi-mediocre work! <3


End file.
